Adieu?
by alea holmes
Summary: Il était seul à présent... Elle est partie... Des souvenirs, un amour, une illusion ou une réalité?. Song fic basée sur Our Farewell de Within Temptation. GSR mais précisons que ce n'est pas triste!


Petit cadeau pour vous tous qui me reviewez, qui me lisez. Merci pour tout. Pour votre soutien, votre patience et vos critiques. Merci à GSRforever57, qui m'a fait découvrir ce groupe génial qu'est Within Temptation. Merci à vous d'accepter ces petits bouts de moi que je vous donne à travers ces mots et ce clavier. Merci à vous Nath et MarG pour votre soutien, vous qui étes mes deux premières amies sur ce site. Et un merci spécial pour toi MarG, qui me lit et me corrige avec toujours autant de patience!

* * *

Elle est partie… définitivement cette fois. Il en est sûr. Sinon, elle lui aurait au moins laissé un mot… Cette certitude lui fait mal… Les yeux perdus dans l'immensité de l'océan Pacifique, il repense à cet échange qu'ils ont eu dans son bureau… A ces mots qu'il a prononcés…

« _Peut-être qu'il attend qu'elle s'en aille_. »

Après cela, elle lui a demandé s'ils parlaient toujours de l'enquête… Et elle est partie le soir-même… Sans un mot. Ne lui laissant que son odeur dans leurs draps, des photos pour tous souvenirs… Cela ne peut être la fin… Non…

Une larme solitaire s'égare sur sa joue, se perdant dans sa barbe grise. Cette barbe qu'elle lui avait rasé, cette barbe qu'il s'était laissée pousser après son séminaire… Son séminaire… il n'avait pas compris que ce voyage, cette séparation de quatre semaines avait été le point de rupture de leur couple… Il n'avait alors pas vu à quel point son absence l'avait blessée… Du doigt, il touche la photo qu'il tenait… Encore une d'eux… prise dans un photomaton… Ils avaient alors agis comme deux collégiens amoureux et pas comme les membres des forces de l'ordre qu'ils étaient. Il garde cette photo avec lui, elle le suit partout… toujours dans son portefeuille… Un souvenir… un parmi tant d'autre… La boite en fer devant lui regorge de ces souvenirs de leur vie commune. Il effleura l'écrin qui avait contenu la bague qu'il lui avait offerte pour leurs fiançailles, juste après son enlèvement, d'autres photos, les lettres qu'ils s'étaient écrites pendant son congé, les petits mots qu'ils se laissaient à la maison quand l'un partait sans l'autre, une fleur séchée qu'ils avaient trouvée, un mouchoir à elle… Cette boîte est devenue un sanctuaire à la mémoire de leur vie à deux, de ces deux ans de pur bonheur. Il soupire, une autre larme s'aventure sur sa joue, traçant un sillon humide.

Non… ce ne peut être la fin… Non… C'est impossible…

« Sara… mon amour… Non… Je ne veux pas que notre histoire se termine de cette manière… Non…

_In my hands __Au creux de__ mes mains__  
__A legacy of memories __Un héritage de souvenirs__  
__But there is nothing but silence now __Mais il n'y a rien d'autre que le silence à présent__  
__Far of the one I loved __Près de celle que j'aimais__  
__Is this our farewell ? __Est-ce là nos adieux ?__  
_(…)_  
__Never thought __Je n'avais jamais pensé__  
__This day would come so soon __Que ce jour viendrait si tôt__  
__We had no time to say goodbye __Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous dire au revoir__  
__How can the world just carry on ? __Comment le monde peut-il encore continuer ?__  
__I feel so lost when you are not by my side __Je me sens tellement perdu quand tu n'es pas près de moi__  
_

Une main légère se pose sur son bras. Mais, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne la sent pas… Une femme s'assied à ses côtés, sans mot dire, elle lui prend la main. Instinctivement, il la serre. Elizabeth regarde son fils, son Gilbert et sourit. Il est amoureux, elle le sait. Elle l'a senti avant qu'il ne lui en parle. Ils restent silencieux, regardant l'océan. Elle passe un index tendre sous son menton et le force à la regarder. Quand ses yeux océans, si semblables aux siens se fixent à elle, ses mains virevoltent, dans un langage qui leur est familier.

« Ne la laisse pas partir. Retrouve-là. Elle a besoin de toi, elle t'aime. Autant que tu l'aimes et que tu as besoin de toi.

Comme l'enfant qu'il a été, il se blottit contre elle. Sous ses tendres caresses, il se laisse aller, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Les larmes coulent doucement, exprimant son chagrin, sa peur la plus profonde, ses doutes aussi… Doucement, elle le berce, comme elle le faisait quand il était enfant, ses mains dessinant des arabesques dans son dos.

_ Je suis là mon ange, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix douce quoique rauque. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Non… Tu n'es pas seul, mon ange, mon bébé. Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis là… Chut…

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child __Mon amour tu te fais trop de souci, mon enfant__  
__See the sadness in your eyes __Vois la tristesse au fond de tes yeux__  
__You are not alone in life __Tu n'es pas seul dans la vie__  
__Although you might think that you are __Même s'il t'arrive de penser que tu l'es _»_  
_

Peu à peu, les larmes cessèrent, les sanglots s'espacèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter. Il sait qu'elle a raison. Une fois de plus. Parce que sa mère, sa petite maman a toujours raison…

****

Aucun son ne vient troubler ce moment de solitude. Seul le roulis des vagues le berce, accompagnant sers pensées. Le soir est tombé depuis longtemps. Sa mère dort. Il a attendu qu'elle monte pour sortir doucement, sans bruit de la maison et se rendre sur la plage déserte. Au loin, il voit un point lumineux sur la plage. Probablement un feu de camp, des jeunes ou des amoureux, profitant d'une soirée romantique au bord de l'eau. Sara et lui l'avait fait… au bord du lac Mead… Une soirée merveilleuse, magique… Il sourit doucement, secoue la tête et détourne les yeux, fixant l'immensité devant eux. Ses pensées s'évade une nouvelle fois vers son cœur. Sara… Il repense à tout ce qu'il n'a pas pu lui dire, tout ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire. A tous ces moments qu'ils ont passés ensemble… Leurs ballades au bord du Lac Mead, leurs longues heures de discussions légères ou sérieuses, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, ces nuits d'amour qui remplissaient leur chambre de gémissements, de cris de plaisir… Tout lui revient en mémoire… L'intonation de sa voix quand elle prononçait son nom. Professionnel au labo, froid quand ils se disputaient, doux quand ils étaient seuls ou à la maison, alangui après l'amour, brûlant de désir pendant l'amour… ou tendre quand il avait besoin de réconfort… Comme en ce moment. Elle lui manquait plus que tout. Trop. Son imagination lui joue des tours… Voilà que maintenant il entend sa voix… Non… C'est le manque qui lui fait entendre cela.

_I can hear you say my name __Je peux t'entendre prononcer mon nom_

_I can almost see your smile __Je peux presque voir ton sourire__  
__Feel the warmth of your embrace __Sentir la chaleur de ton étreinte__  
__But there is nothing but silence __now__Mais il n'y a rien d'autre que le silence à présent__  
__Far the one I loved __Loin de celle que j'aimais__  
__Is this our farewell ? __Est-ce que ce sont nos adieux ?__  
_

Oh non… voilà que je rêve… Non… je rêve… oui c'est ça, je rêve. Elle ne peux pas être là. Non, elle est San Francisco. Et pourtant… Comme j'aimerai qu'elle s'en aille. Que cette illusion s'en aille ! Le réveil sera plus douloureux. Non, pars, pars ! Je t'en prie tais-toi ! Tu as tout détruit en moi. Mon monde s'écroule, tu m'as volé mon cœur et mes ailes, que veux-tu de plus ? Tout ce que je croyais acquis, solide s'est brisé à ton contact. Nous avions construit un univers rien qu'à nous, nous avions édifié des barrières pour nous séparer du monde. Mais tu as brisé ce que nous avions construit quand tu es partie… Sara… Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir parce que mon univers, ma vie tranquille s'effondre… Mon amour… Tout est brisé. Détruit. Mort. Sans toi, notre forteresse s'écroule. Cette forteresse d'amour et pleine de nos souvenirs communs dans laquelle je me réfugiais quand le monde me pesait trop… Tu l'as détruit…

_So sorry your world is tumbling down __Je suis tellement désolée ton monde s'écroule__  
__I will watch you through these nights __Je veillerai sur toi durant ces nuits__  
__Rest your head and go to sleep __Repose ta tête et endors-toi__  
__Because my child, this not our farewell __Car mon enfant, ce ne sont pas nos adieux__  
_

Sara… Est-ce toi ? Réellement toi ? Je dois rêver… Non… Ma chérie, mon amour, mon cœur, est-ce toi ? Tes lèvres sur les miennes, tes mains sur ma peau, ton souffle, ton odeur… Non, c'est une illusion réelle. Oui ce doit être ça. Une illusion réelle. Ton rire… ton sourire… Ces larmes sur tes joues que j'écrase de mon pouce. Non… non je ne rêve pas. Tu es bel et bien là. Oh mon amour ! Plus jamais ! Non plus jamais ! Je t'aime Sara… Je t'aime tellement. Plus jamais !

_ Je t'aime…

Ces mots que tu prononces, au creux de mon oreille, ces mots que je répète. Ces mots… Trois petits mots. Trois mots que je n'ai jamais su te dire… Juste te montrer. Trois mots que pendant des mois je t'ai répété dans le vide de notre maison… Trois mots que j'ai voulu hurler pour que tu me reviennes. Trois que j'ai réussi à te dire. Enfin. Ces trois mots, il semble que l'océan les répète, qu'il joue avec, comme pour l'annoncer à tout le monde. Je t'aime Sara, je t'aime et je suis heureux. Enfin.

****

De loin, Elizabeth voit le couple. Elle sait qu'enfin son fils a retrouvé ce qu'il avait perdu. Celle qu'il avait perdue. Elle sait que son enfant, son bébé, est heureux.

****

Le soleil les trouve endormis, blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans le silence de la plage déserte à cette heure indue. Il se réveille lentement, regardant à ses côtés. Il n'a pas rêvé, elle est bien là. Doucement, elle se réveille. Leurs yeux se croisent et ne se quittent plus, leurs lèvres se rejoignent en un baiser, synonyme de mille mots, reflet de leur amour… Il a fini de chercher. Elle a fini de se battre. Ils échangent un regard. Elle lit dans ses yeux océan l'amour qu'il lui porte, mais aussi la tristesse et de l'incertitude. Elle sait. Elle sent qu'il a peur. Non pas de s'engager. Non. Il a peur qu'elle reparte une nouvelle fois. Elle l'embrasse. Quand leurs yeux se croisent, elle sourit. Il lit alors dans ses yeux chocolat et dans son sourire, qu'elle est enfin libérée de tous ses fantômes. Il y lit une phrase. Celle qui le délivre de ses craintes…

_This is not our farewell __Ce ne sont pas nos adieux_


End file.
